


Vanity, Vanity

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic - Feliciano gets bored waiting for Fernando to finish styling his hair.  Thanks to my friend who suggested a fic on this theme!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity, Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> This only took place in my head and I do not know the people portrayed in my story. Written for my own amusement and that of anyone who chooses to read it.

Feliciano sat on the bed, half propped up by a pillow with one leg tucked under him, indolently flicking the pages of a magazine. He was bored. It seemed an age since he had emerged from the bathroom clean and fresh and dressed in his new suit ready for the players’ party which was due to begin any time soon. He blew out his cheeks, checked his watch and looked across at Fernando.  
“How much longer are you going to be?” he said. He was feeling decidedly pissed off.  
Fernando was standing in front of a three quarter length mirror applying gel to his hair and seemingly arranging every strand to his liking.  
“Mmm?” came a distracted reply.  
“For God’s sake Fer, you’ve been messing around with your hair for hours now. Leave it alone. It looks fine.” Feliciano emphasised the point by closing the magazine and throwing it on the floor.  
“Don’t exaggerate Feli, I just want it to look right” replied Fernando, glancing across at his friend before returning to his hair.  
“It’s only the players’ party – you’re not meeting royalty or something!”  
“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to look my best.” Fernando fiddled with one particular awkward strand.  
“You’re so vain, Fernando” said Feliciano looking at his nails. “Everyone thinks so, you know” he added in an undertone.  
“Ha ha look who’s talking!” Fernando was still playing with the recalcitrant strand.  
“I’m not vain, I’m just fashion conscious.”  
Fernando raised an eyebrow. “Says the man who tried on at least six shirts to see which one flattered his eyes the most.”  
“Oh, so you have noticed what I’m wearing!” replied Feliciano with a note of triumph. If he was honest, he had been annoyed by the lack of appreciative comment from his friend when he’d come out of the bathroom; he knew he looked good but he liked confirmation. Hell, Fernando hadn’t even looked his way when he made his entrance.  
Fernando giggled and turned to Feliciano “Of course!”  
Somewhat mollified, Feliciano got off the bed and strolled over to Fernando, standing behind him so that his chin rested on the back of Fernando’s head and his hands rested on his shoulders.  
“Your hair is just perfect” he said before smoothing it down at the back.  
“Really?” Fernando turned and looked at him and Feliciano saw the uncertainty in his eyes. This was the real Fernando, revealing the doubts and insecurity that lay behind that strutting confidence and bravado he displayed to the world.  
Feliciano felt again a protective urge that recalled their teenage friendship. “Really” he repeated, planting a kiss on the nape of Fernando’s neck and pulling him into a hug. “You were such a cute kid” he added in a haze of nostalgia.  
Fernando looked surprised by this sudden reference to the past. “Yeah and I was a really good kid before I got corrupted by you!” he laughed.  
“What do you mean?” replied Feliciano pretending to be shocked.  
“Oh, I was just thinking about that time your father caught us smoking when we should have been practising.”  
“As I remember, you were quite happy to share my cigarettes!” said Feliciano pinching his cheek.  
“Mmm…..then there was the time …….”  
“Your Dad nearly walked in on us whilst I was giving you a blow job.”  
“God Feli, don’t remind me!” said Fernando covering his eyes. “That was way too close.”  
“Perhaps we should try that again sometime, you know live dangerously.”  
Fernando looked at him in horror. “No way!”  
Feliciano grinned at him and gave a playful tug to Fernando’s hair. “Anyway your hair looks perfect, just not as perfect as Roger Federer’s.”  
“Take that back” said Fernando turning round and giving him a playful shove.  
Feliciano held his hands up mock fear “OK, OK I’ll take it back” before losing his balance and half falling onto the bed.  
Fernando grabbed hold of him and hauled him to his feet. He stepped back for a second and appraised Feliciano from head to toe. “I think I omitted to tell you that you look fucking gorgeous” he said, his voice thickened by desire.  
“Well, yes you did” pouted Feliciano putting his hands on his hips. “But since you’ve said it now I’ll forgive you.”  
“We’re good together aren’t we?” asked Fernando pulling Feliciano close and giving him a lingering kiss that promised more.  
“Fer ….” said Feliciano extracting himself with difficulty. “We have to be somewhere, remember?”  
Fernando made a face. “Oh yeah, the party.”  
“Yeah the one you’ve been spending all evening getting ready for” Feliciano replied, lifting Fernando’s jacket from behind the chair and passing it to him.  
“Bitch” grinned Fernando as he put it on.  
“C’mon” said Feliciano walking towards the door.  
“Hey, just a minute.” Fernando stopped.  
“What?” Feliciano looked at his watch.  
“What was that you said about everyone thinking I was vain?”  
“Oh, nothing.” Feliciano wished those words had never escaped his lips.  
“Feli …” Fernando’s dark eyes were troubled as he focused on his friend’s.  
“Look, I’ll tell you later OK? C’mon or we’re going to be late.”  
The two men walked out of the hotel room, pulling the door shut behind them.

END


End file.
